


Spare the Child

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, He wants Tim, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Injuries, Prompt: Beaten, Prompt: Shackled, Ra’s is a Creep, Whumptober 2019, i think, in what way is up to you, minor blood, yay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: Spare the rod and spoil the child. Spoil the rod and spare the child.





	1. Spoil the Rod

**Author's Note:**

> I’d apologize but I’m not sorry. 
> 
> Thanks as always to [@Ursapharoh15](%E2%80%9C), for EVERYTHING.

Tim is pushed through the double doors into the throne room. 

“Ah, Detective.”

Tim squirms in his bonds. “Ra’s.”

Ra’s stands from his throne and takes steps down the dais toward Timothy. “How fetching you look in chains. What a shame I must kill you.”

“I mean. You don’t  _have_ to kill me. You could just let me go.”

“I don’t think you understand, Detective, that the amount of damage you have done to my organization demands retribution.”

“Oh, Ra’s, I didn’t think you’d admit how much damage I did.”

“The proof of that is undeniable. The difference is that you did not cripple me so much as anger me.”

“Well, one good thing at least.” Tim continues to try to escape the shackles holding him tight.

“You intrigue me, Detective. Even when caught, bound, and presented to your superior for judgement you do not cease your futile attempts to escape and anger them. What could you possibly seek to gain.?”

“Oh, you know,” Tim grunts with a particularly hard yank on his chains, “if I die, I die. I’d just rather go out with a smile.” He flashes Ra’s a shiny, mischievous grin.

“Of course you would. Or perhaps you are stalling, and I should kill you right now.” Ra’s draws his sword and holds the point at Timothy’s throat.

Tim swallows, and the motion causes the sword to nick his neck. 

“Or,” Ra’s continues, with a thoughtful look at the blood on his sword before he uses the flat to lift Tim’s chin, “perhaps you simply need guidance.”

Tim doesn’t respond. Between the guards at his back and the sword at his throat, there’s nowhere to go. 

“What do you think, Detective? Death—“ Ra’s lowers the point of his sword to rest directly over Timothy’s heart “—or direction?” He nods toward the guards surrounding the throne room.

Tim doesn’t breathe. Even the slightest movement will cause him injury. 

“I suppose I will have to choose for you. Guard!” One steps forward and bends on one knee, head bowed. “Take Timothy to the conditioning room. Forty-eight hours, I think, to start.”

The guard nods and stands to face Tim. 

Ra’s pulls Tim forward, keeping a constant pressure on his chest with point of his sword. “We’ll see how disrespectful you are after your conditioning. You will be mine.”

The guard yanks Tim up by the shackles on his arms. Ra’s watches as he is dragged out of the throne room. 


	2. Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the conditioning room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation? From this author? It’s more likely than you think.

“Who are you?”

“Red Robin.”

A heavy  _ smack. _

“You are the hand of the Demon’s Head.”

“ No.”

_Thwack_.

“Who are you?”

“Tim.”

_Thunk_.

“Who are you?”

“Tim Drake, CEO.”

_Zzzpt_. 

“Are you sure about that?”

“Final answer.”

_Bzzzpt_! 

“Ahhhhhh!”

“Still sure about that?”

“T-Tim Drake. CEO. Red Robin.”

_ Schink . _

A whimper.

“What was that?”

“S-s-screw you!”

_ Bzzzzzpt _ !

A scream of agony. 

“What are you?”

“...the d-demon’s...hand.”

** _“Good. Again.”_ **


End file.
